fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Smt64/5 Series that have something disturbing
We all love the series we play/watch/read but there is always an point when something is disturbing about it and i would be only using series I witness so this is 5 series with something disturbing. -- 5: Star VS The Forces of Evil......fighting Toffee in Starcrushed; now for those who haven't been keeping up with Disney, Star VS The Forces of Evil is an cartoon that shows Star, who is an magical princess from another dimension (Great, another Disney Princess, just what the world needs), I acually love this show but when Queen Moon and her team went to Ludo's base, Ludo actually became Toffeee...or is possessed by Toffee, and what is disturbing is that the team somewhat die until Jasper revived them...before becoming dust and being well.....dead. That is litterally disturbing and somewhat dark...then again, it is Disney and Disney always have somewhat Dark themes hidden in an colorful world. 4: Undertale......Omega Flowey and Sans: Now we are at Undertale....now to some, Undertale is an great game, to others, an ripoff of Earthbound and to some....eh......needless to see...Undertale seem to have two disturbing things, Omega Flowey and Sans, now Omega Flowey is kinda obvious such as his sprite is more photoshopped rather as an 8 bit sprite like everyone else....for Sans is the fact he is aware the many times you died is kinda disturbing....sometimes breaking the 4th wall is creepy...really creepy. 3: MLP (Oh god...I am gonna get an lot of hate for this but I mentioned Undertale so might aswell)....Pinkie Pie's hallucinations: I am pretty sure for the MLP Fans are familar with this episode such as Rainbow Foxy Dash and Clara but for those who don't know..it was part of Party of One, an My Little Pony Episode where Pinkie Pie hallucinates because her friends made excuses not to go to her party and feeling betrayed and made friends with inanimated objects, because of his thy began talking and Pinkie Pie was hallucinating and doesn't want to be friends with the rest of the Mane Six........it was kinda distrubing even for an kids show....... 2: Spongebob Squarepants, Wormy: Pretty sure everyone and I mean everyone remembers this episode where Spongebob looks after Wormy with his best friend, Patrick and when Wormy became an butterfly, everytime we seen an closeup........it shows an real life butterfly..now that wouldn't be disturbing until you considered the fact they are underwater and Sandy's dome.......which was animated. 1: Happy Tree Friends (the main reason this list exists): Now we all know this seires...now some would say I would include the Deaths but I am not....I am gonna say it is disturbing because look at the style...it looks like something for kids, think about it, cute animals in an colorful world and is there one thing everyone knows is that cute animals in an colorful world is suppose to be for kids and yet there are deaths...the deaths aren't disturbing because if they were.....we wouldn't seen those guys in the next episode breathing and alive, there is death involving cute animals in an colorful world...the animation style just looks so colorful and cutesy for an animated show that involved the characters dying in every episode. -- Thanks for reading this and remember these are just my opinion....not fact.....and always feel free to write your 5 disturbing things in the comments. Category:Blog posts